rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
SuperScout's Meme Drag Race
Season 1 has 14 queens/memes. They are all made by SuperScout44! This is a meme Drag Race, they aren't supposed to hurt anyone. This is for fun! :D Ideas for memes * you dropped my croissant * u spilled lipstick in my valentino bag? * look at all those chickens! * *Fairy flutter doll goes into fire* * That is not correct * You is Flexible! * THATS MY OPINION * Take on me music * EEK! (A rat) * Hi welcome to chili's * that hurt like a butcheek on a stick * whats ur profanity * WHY ARE U RUNNING? * Soarrinnnggg flyyyyyiiinnnngggg * STRIKE! Kid rolling like a bowling ball * road work ahead? I sure hope it does * Hurricane Katrina more like hurricane tortilla * I know more american girl doll than u * Lebron james * that was legitness * fork in the garbage disposal! * all u gotta do is walk a WAYyeyeyeye * Who? (whaaaaaaaaa) * Well when life give u lemons * Mayhem Miller Eyes * Brown cow Stunning * Hunny you've got a big storm coming * kid running w/ knife * Guacamole * American explain! * Crispy Cream * AAAA! * Bootiful Thing I've ever seen! A Bananana next to another bananana! * Doge * Do i look like ur daddy? * Is that a chicken? Episodes Episode #1: Drag On A Dime * Mini Challenge: '''Identify objects only by sitting on them * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Moto Moto * '''Main Challenge: Drag on a dime * Main Challenge Winner: Duck W/ Knife * Runway Theme: '''Drag On a Dime designs * '''Bottom Two Queens: Kim Kardashian and Im Already Tracer * Lip Sync Song: '''"Tik Tok" By Ke$ha * '''Eliminated: Kim Kardashian * Eliminated Message: Episode #2: Glamazonian Airways * Mini Challenge: '''Celebrity Photo Bomb * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Mocking Spongebob and bee Movie * '''Main Challenge: Perform in Glamazonian airways * Main Challenge Winner: Surprised Pikachu * Runway Theme: '''Circus * '''Bottom Two Queens: I Smell Like Beef and Mocking Spongebob * Lip Sync Song: '''"When I Grow Up" By The Pussycat Dolls * '''Eliminated: I Smell Like Beef * Eliminated Message: Episode #3: Shakesqeer * Mini Challenge: '''"Hay Girl Hay" Compete in a country-themed dance competition * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Opulence and I'm Already Tracer * '''Main Challenge: Star in 2 Shakespeare Classics * Main Challenge Winner: Opulence You Own Everything * Runway Theme: '''Green * '''Bottom Two Queens: Mocking Spongebob and Moto Moto * Lip Sync Song: '''"I Will Survive" By Gloria Gaynor * '''Eliminated: Moto Moto * Eliminated Message: Episode #4: Draggily Ever After * Mini Challenge: '''Screen testing the RuPaul Chocolate Bar * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''All Star Song * '''Main Challenge: '''Create a fantasy fairytale princess and a sassy sidekick. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Jessie & Ari * Runway Theme: '''N/A * '''Bottom Two Queens: Distracted Boyfriend and Yodel Boy * Lip Sync Song: '''"Just Dance" By Lady Gaga * '''Eliminated: Distracted Boyfriend * Eliminated Message: Episode #5: Snatch Game * Mini Challenge: '''Give a teddy bear a makeover * '''Mini Challenge Winner: Duck W/ Knife * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Main Challenge Winner: Jessie & Ari and I'm Already Tracer * Runway Theme: '''Ugliest Dress Ever! * '''Bottom Two Queens: Mocking Spongebob and All Star Song * Lip Sync Song: '''"Break Free" By Ariana Grande featuring Zedd * '''Eliminated: Mocking Spongebob * Eliminated Message: Episode #6: 9021-HO